


Flowers and fish

by Crimsonflower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonflower/pseuds/Crimsonflower
Summary: Seteth and flayn head to leave flowers at Seteth’s wife’s Grave and end up doing some bonding over fishing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Flowers and fish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fire emblem gift exchange 2019

The sun shone brightly on the coast of Rhodos the sound of crashing waves and seagulls filled the air. The two of them had travelled here in private. With how lively the monastery had been recently it was rare for the two of them to spend time truly alone. Usually a quiet moment between the two would quickly be disrupted by the students or the other staff at the monastery. But for now at least the two were truly alone surrounded only by seabirds and water. They were stood by a grave where they had left a bouquet of flowers from all over fodlan. They stood there for a while the both of them not speaking a word. After a while the two of them started to leave until the shorter of the two spoke. ‘Brother I do not wish to leave mother just yet’. "As do I Flayn” spoke the taller of the two “ but we must return to the monastery with haste it’s not safe for us to be away for long”. “Brother!!” shouted Flayn “I know you are worried for me after all that’s happened at the monastery but i want to stay with mother for a short while longer even if we only stayed for an hour.” “This is out of the question Flayn” demanded Seteth “we have fought those from the western church at this very place only a short while ago we cannot risk anything happening to us and unlike last time we are very much alone”. “But Brother!!!” Shouted Flayn. “That’s enough flayn we must head back to Garreg Mach this instant”. 

Seteth started walking away from the grave with a stern look on his face. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than to stay at this place longer but he knew that they had to leave. He was already worried about Flayn but after she was abducted by the death knight he worried even more about her. He had already feared he had lost her once and he was not prepared to lose her a second time. That would be devastating. Visiting the grave of his beloved wife reminded him even more that he was not prepared to lose someone else dear to him. Seteth continued to walk away from the grave however Flayn did not follow she was still stood by the grave with a mournful look on her face as if she was about to cry. “Brother” Flayn Said softly “ Iwill not go back to just yet i wish to spend more time with mother and i had hoped we could have to spent more time together as a family.” “Since mother died we do not spend time alone together anymore, any time we do spend together you only tell me what i cant do.” “i have been training with the other students i am more than capable to defend myself if any of our enemies were to appear”. She then defiantly turned away from Seteth and continued to tend to the grave”. Seteth stood in silence for a moment he realised that she was right, they hadn’t really spent much time together but how could they he needed to keep her safe they had too many enemies he had to act in her best interests at all times. Yet perhaps he had been too overbearing towards flayn yes the fears he had were well founded but Flayn had been a student under the new talented professor at the officer’s academy. She was not as defenceless as she had been. She had proven to be a fast learner under professor Byleth they had taught her magic and how to use a spear. She was growing to be a formidable force on the battlefield and a talented healer. Seteth’s desire to keep flayn safe had overshadowed this and he had not considered that she was now able to keep herself safe. Perhaps it would be ok to stay a short while longer thought seteth. He did miss spending time with her after all. Most of their recent conversations had resulted in Flayn becoming upset and they had started to drift apart. He remembered the days long gone where he and his wife would fish together while Flayn ran round them excitingly in anticipation for some fresh fish to eat. He missed those days.

“Flayn I...” muttered seteth “I’m sorry i forget that you became a student and are just as capable as myself”. “We may stay a little while longer if you wish, i think i would like that too”. Flayn turned around her face slowly lighting up “do you really mean it brother can we stay?”. “Yes Flayn” Replied Seteth “we can stay for as long as you need it is my day after all so i doubt we will be needed at the monastery and i think we could do with some time away after all that has happened recently”. Flayn looked up at seteth she was smiling now “Thank you Brother I’m glad we can spend some time together with mother”. “As am i Flayn” Said Seteth sounding delighted. They stood together for a little while by the grave in a peaceful silence with both of them seeming content. After a few minutes a thought came to Seteth. “Flayn?” Asked Seteth “yes Brother?” She replied. “ What if we were to fish like we used to when your mother was here” said seteth. “I would like that very much” answered flayn who was now extremely excited at the prospect of fish. 

The two of them headed towards the edge of the shoreline near the grave and seteth produced a small weathered looking fishing rod from his pocket. Seteth cast his line into the sea while flayn watched on in excitement. The two of them sat together for hours although flayn would occasionally get up and run around the beach as she could not contain her excitement at the prospect of fish. It wasn’t until the sun began to set that seteth finally felt a pull on his fishing rod. “Flayn i think i have finally caught one” he proudly declared to flayn. Flayn seemed very excited that Seteth had finally caught something and even more excited that she would soon have fish to eat. Seteth puled hard on his fishing line whatever sort of fish he had caught was clearly very strong he was struggling to reel it in. He felt himself of getting pulled towards the water the fish had seemingly over powered him. “Flayn!!” He shouted “i require your help this fish appears to be too strong for me to catch”. “Brother I will help you catch this delicious fish”. Replied Flayn as she ran towards the struggling seteth. Flayn grabbed on to the fishing rod and pulled so hard that it sent her and seteth flying into the air along with the shark Seteth had caught which landed with a crash on to the beach and proceeded to flop on the sand. Seeing the very large shark Seteth instinctively leaped at the shark with his spear killing it in one swift strike. Short of breath seteth Gasped “flayn are you alright?” Flayn was getting up from where she had fallen with a huge beaming smile on her face “ of course i am brother she said ecstatically we have caught the biggest fish i cannot wait to eat it”. Seteth looked alarmed. “ Flayn” he yelled that’s a shark!!” Flayn looked puzzled “ I know it is a shark brother i have dreamed of eating a shark since i first learned of them they are so big they must truly be the most delicious fish”. Seteth Gasped in disbelief but he couldn’t help but break into a beaming smile, of course flayn would be the one person who upon seeing a large shark her first instinct would be to try to eat it. “ i usually would deny you request to eat such a dangerous creature but i can tell how excited you are to feast upon it that i will allow it. Said seteth. “I will even join you in this feast, after all it is nearly nightfall and i could do with something to eat.” Seteth spoke this with a huge grin on his face, he was of course absolutely terrified that they had caught a shark but Flayn’s excitement had defeated that emotion. Flayn had already moved towards the shark standing over it with the biggest smile on her face “ i cannot wait to eat this delicious fish with you brother” said flayn who was completely delighted. 

The two of them set to work preparing their feast Flayn gathered fire wood and started a fire using her magic whilst seteth skewered the shark with his spear in order to cook it over the fire. After the shark was suitably cooked seteth set to work cutting up the shark into portions for the two of them. Flayn devoured the shark voraciously going through countless portions while seteth barely managed to eat a single portion to himself. “Flayn i thought we might have saved some of this shark for the students at garreg Mach but you clearly must have been hungry” seteth said whilst laughing. “How could i save some when this is the most delicious fish i have ever eaten i must eat as much as i can!!” She said with her mouth full from eating every last bite of the shark. “If only mother could have been here she surely would have loved eating this scrumptious fish too”. It was then that an idea occurred to Seteth. “Flayn” said seteth i can clearly see that you have eaten most of that fish but i cant help noticing there is a small quantity of it left. Perhaps we could leave it for your mother”. Flayn’s eyes lit up at this suggestion. “That’s an excellent idea brother, mother shouldn’t have to miss out on this amazing fish”. The two of them scooped up what little remained of the shark and headed back towards the grave. 

It was late at night by now and the sky was pitch black so seteth led the way with a torch ignited by Flayn’s magic. As the two of them walked towards the grave Flayn spoke quietly to Seteth. “Brother i would like to speak to mother and tell her of how much fun we have had today except I don’t feel it is right to address you as brother would it be ok to calmly father?” Seteth looked like was smiling and about to cry at the same time. “Of course it would be flayn” Seteth had a huge smile on his face while tears rolled down his cheeks. “Thank you father” replied Flayn and the two shared a big hug. Flayn walked towards the grave and left the small pile of shark there. “Here mother I have brought you some delicious fish” said Flayn “Father and i had so much fun catching it i wish you were there to help us that fish was really strong!!” “Yes flayn and i had a Great time fishing together it reminded me of when we used to fish for her together” said seteth “I don’t think I’ve seen her so happy since you were here”. “If you could see flayn today you would be so proud, she’s grown incredibly strong and is fitting in nicely as one of the students at the officers academy”. The two then stood in silence for a while and then started walking away from the grave. “You know Flayn you cant keep calling me father at the monastery” said seteth in a deflated tone. Flayn looked disappointed by this. “But when we are in private you may call me father as much as you want.” Flayn seemed pleased by this. “Father i miss mother a lot but I’m glad i still have you perhaps we can find more time to go fishing in future i enjoyed it very much and i hope we can catch even bigger and more delicious fish than we caught today” said flayn. “I’m glad i have you too Flayn replied Seteth and i can tell from how you sent us flying today you are more than capable of looking after yourself but i would very much like to spend days like this with you again and we of course can catch many more fish” Flayn smiled “I am very excited to catch more delicious fish with you!!” The two of them started the long walk back to garreg Mach with smiles on their faces. “father?” Flayn asked “why did you have that fishing rod with you when we weren’t going to go fishing?” Seteth with a huge grin on his face replied “well Flayn i must admit i always have a fishing rod with me in case i have the opportunity to catch fish with you” Flayn smiled and the two walked back to the monastery, both of them extremely happy and enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
